


Wanted:  The Hound

by Chick4Chick2



Series: The Outlaw Sandor the Hound [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: From High Heart to Tumblestone and throughout the Wild West, the notorious outlaw the Hound, also known as Sandor Clegane, was feared by God-fearing folk and scalawags alike. His band of bandits had been behind more ruthless robberies and cold-blooded murders than anything the West had previously seen.But there was one frisky filly that didn’t mind those stories and had read everything she could about the notorious bandit. She meant to meet Sandor Clegane someday if she could and tame herself a hound.





	Wanted:  The Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my lovely! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Setting borrowed from another fic with author's permission.

 

From High Heart to Tumblestone and throughout the Wild West, the notorious outlaw the Hound, also known as Sandor Clegane, was feared by God-fearing folk and scalawags alike. His band of bandits had been behind more ruthless robberies and cold-blooded murders than anything the West had previously seen.

Well over six feet tall and nothing but muscle, he was not a figure to fool around with. His face bore hideous scars on one side from where he’d tried to burn down a saloon for calling him a cheat at cards. (Some said it was a childhood misfortune that left him burned but the saloon story was more exciting and sold more dime novels.)

He wore his dark hair long to cover his scars for the most part but just a glance from those steely grey eyes that were hard as stone could set lesser men to quivering.

Beric Dondarrion, formerly sheriff of High Heart and now a U.S. Marshal charged with the capture of the Hound, had been hot on his trail for a couple of years. He’d been luckless when it came to capturing him so far.

But there was one frisky filly that didn’t mind those stories and had read everything she could about the notorious bandit. She meant to meet Sandor Clegane someday if she could and tame herself a hound.

 

* * *

 

 

A quiet afternoon at The Golden Lion Saloon and Liza Turner wiped down the tables with the sweat trickling down her corset. It was mighty hot in late August and most of the town had rode over to High Heart to see Sheriff Snow hang a man.

Tyrion Lannister, the owner, had told his doves to take the day off since customers might be scarce till later and the barkeep could mind the place. Rumors had been swirling that Clegane had been outside of High Heart a few day earlier but none could be certain of those claims.  The men captured though weren't truly part of his outfit.  Just lowlife cattle rustlers and murderers that stole plenty but weren't as crafty as the Hound.

Liza and the barman, Pod, were the only two still left in the place when the twin doors were set to swinging and a pair of spurs clinked across the wooden floorboards.

Pod glanced up to greet their unexpected patron…and then gulped. The affable young man had turned white a sheet and Liza looked over her shoulder to see what could cause the boy such concern.

Oh, there was no mistaking him with that hound’s head belt buckle, black hat and bandana that did a poor job of hiding that frightening...but strangely alluring...visage.

“Whiskey,” the rascal growled, his deep voice like a rusty razor.

Pod nearly dropped the glass in his hurry to obey. Clegane tugged down his bandana and tipped the glass up, gulping down the fiery brew.

“Ah…another,” he said setting the glass back down with a clunk.

He gave Liza a look and she blushed like a maid.  She wondered what had come over her but here he was at last.  She could hardly believe it. She tugged at her shawl that covered her corset and petticoat and felt the heat of that gaze.

_Mama always said I was fond of courting danger so here goes nothing._

It was true. Liza had never shied away from outlaws and bandits. She was tough as nails and could give as good as she got. But she’d yet to bag the Hound. She meant for that to change today.

Clegane downed another glass and smacked his lips.

“Kinda dead in here, ain’t it?” he asked Pod.

Pod gulped again, the adorable dolt. He heard the word dead coming from Clegane’s mouth and was already planning his own funeral apparently.

“There’s a hanging in High Heart today,” Liza chimed in on behalf of Pod. “Folks has rode off to see the excitement.”

“Nothing exciting about watching some cunt shit his britches and go black in the face, girl,” the Hound growled.

Liza walked over to where he stood at the bar and nodded to Pod to pour her a round. She gulped it in one swig and smacked her lips just as Clegane had. She dared a look and found the big man smirking at her.

“What’s your name, Little Bird?” he asked.

“Liza.”

“Hmmm…” he said with a devilish wink. “That’s a fine name for a fine-looking lady.”

“I’m no _lady_ , sir” she hissed.

“Even better, seeing as I'm no gentleman,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“How you want it?” she asked once she’d led him to her room.

She tossed off her shawl and turned around. He was strangely reticent to enter the room for a murderous villain.

“Um…well, I suppose you could…” he trailed off and grinned to himself. “Why you wanna do this anyway? Is cause it’s your job? I hadn’t planned on purchasing more than the whiskey.”

“You ain’t gotta pay,” she said. He looked shocked and she laughed. “I like bad men, Sandor,” she said as she took off her corset, giving him a good look at her full breasts. “But I like men that are bad but deep down have a heart of gold even more. I heard all kinds of stories about you but I know only half of them’s true. And I can see it in your eyes.”

“No girls like you give it for free,” he rasped.

“This girl will...for you.”

She paced closer and nearly laughed at his blush as he tried to stop staring at her teats. He might be a hard man. He might be a killer. Maybe they called him a fearsome name…but this dog wasn’t nothing for her to fear.

She rolled her nipples between her fingers and smirked at his groan of longing.

“So…how you want me, big man?”

“Get on the bed,” he growled. “And take the rest of your unmentionables off.”

She bit her lip again before she gave a small nod. He inhaled sharply as she drew everything off nice and slow.

"Untie my britches, Liza," he commanded, stalking over next to her.

Despite her boldness and her experience, her fingers trembled slightly as she untied him while he threw off his vest, hat and shirt. He reached to shove his britches down his legs, watching her blink at the sight of his huge cock. He reached for her hand, curling it around the base of him. He kept his hand on hers as he guided it up and down a few times.

"Just a hand job?” she pouted.

“Nah…I think I need to occupy that mouth of yours a bit, don’t you?” he grinned.

He gripped his cock as Liza parted her lips, her blue eyes looking up at him as she closed her wet mouth over his hot dick.

"Good girl," he cooed. " _Unnn_ …” he cried as she started working up and down him. It wasn’t like Liza didn’t know how to use that mouth of hers. He licked his lips as he watched her. “Oh…that’s nice, Liza. But don’t get too carried away. I got other plans for you.”

She moaned and nodded before slurping him down farther. Gentler than she would’ve expected, he ran his hand through her long brown hair. There was as softness in his tone when he told her how good it felt, how good she was, her eyes slid closed at his praise.

“Roll over,” he said just as she thought he was close to peaking. “I wanna finish inside that wet cunt of yours.”

She grinned and got on her hands and knees, shimmying her ass at him.

"Take me, Hound," she teased.

He shocked her by dropping to his knees and grabbing her hips, pulling her back until her ass was in his face. His tongue, hot and wet, swiped her slit and Liza groaned.

“Oh, fuck,” she cried.

“Oh, fuck is right,” he laughed.

He lapped at her cunt till she was writhing under his attentions and then licked the rosebud of her ass. Liza collapsed on her forearms and groaned.

The bed dipped with his weight as he climbed up behind her. She felt him wet his dick sliding along her folds and then he deftly slipped inside. He filled her so completely, like nothing she had every known. He gripped her hips tightly and began moving. She gasped as he moved in deeper but assured him she was fine.

“You’re just bigger than any man I’ve known.”

“That a good thing, darling?”

“ _Ohhhh_ …yes…” she moaned.

They soon found a rhythm and the iron bed frame and mattress was creaking and squeaking from it. Sandor moved one hand forward to play with her sensitive nub. She could hardly believe him being that attentive. No man worried over a saloon girl’s pleasure but this hardened criminal did.

He worked her mercilessly with this thumb and index finger as his hips bucked against her ass faster and faster, determined that she would peak, too.

“Almost there, my girl?” he asked. His voice was strained. His peak couldn’t be far off.

“ _Unnn_ …I am! I am!” she shouted as her release crested and broke over her in a rush of dizzying sensation. "Oh, God...Sandor!"

She heard him finish with a grunt…just as the door burst open and two men came charging in.

“Goddammit, Ray…Gendry! What the hell you doing?” Clegane shouted.

“Beric and his men’s a’coming!” the younger man shouted.

“I’m a little busy,” he growled.

“By all means, stay where you are…if you fancy swinging from a rope tomorrow,” the older man said as he tossed Sandor his britches.

“I…I gotta go, I guess,” he said sheepishly.

“Alright,” Liza said, rolling to her back with a satisfied smirk as he yanked his britches on. “You gonna come back and see me sometime?”

He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before he grabbed his hat.

“You can bet on it, darling,” he said with a wink before he tore out the door.

 


End file.
